Wilderness Confessions
by Mudbud333
Summary: Has Scott been fooling himself about who he needed this whole time? Nega-Scott opened his eyes, but will he look in the right direction?


Okay, this is based on volume six of Scott Pilgrim. More commonly known as Scott Pilgrim V.S. the Universe,it is how I think it should have gone, you'll see what it is.

Wilderness confessions

Scott awoke from a nightmare, and got up to get a drink of water, he hadn't slept in days, he had nightmares every night, and he just felt numb. The next day, his cool gay rooma- friend came over.- you know what, lets just go back to whats relevant to the story I want to tell.

Scott got on the bus to Kim's place, he missed her a lot, they had been high school sweethearts, after all, and they probably would have been still together had it not been fr the fact he moved, he still thought about her, but she seemed to not like him too much anymore... He thought about all this on the way to Kim's.

He got off the bus and Kim was waiting for him, she waved, and was wearing sunglasses.  
>"Hey Kim" he said 'Hows the boonies?"<br>"Sht up, Scott, and come on" She walked to her car and got in, and he got in the passenger side "So... what have you been up to?"  
>"Not really anything" She said "Just hanging around, being bored out of m mind, what about you"<br>'Oh... the usual..."  
>"Moaning over Ramona?" She asked "Yeah..."<br>She smiled slightly, but didn't say anything.

They spent the day hanging out, and Scott passed out downstairs.

"Kim...?" Scott asked her "Do you still want to be together?" He asked "Yes Scott... I do" She said He smiled "Do you... want to make out?" He asked "... Yes" She said He smiled, then kissed her but then she threw him off "Like anyone would want a whiner like you" She said, and left, and the form of Gideon smiled at him.

He shot up, and looked at the clock "Its nine? god damn it!" He got up and got dressed, and thought about that dream, and sighed, going to brush his teeth, he looked at the mirror and saw Nega-Scott behind the shower curtain, he turned around and he wasn't there though. He then brushed his teeth, and went upstairs for breakfast, and you know what happens here, so that's all that matters, they got to that spot, and here's where things go differently.

Kim smiled at Scott and he kissed her, and she pulled him deeper into the kiss, but then pushed him away "No, Scott!"  
>"But weren't you there for me the whole way? You were always the consistent one, always there..."<br>"Scott... your going out with Ramona now..."  
>"She left me, remember?<br>"That's why you have to get her back!"  
>"But we were High school sweethearts, its not my fault I had to move..."<br>"You didn't even tell me we were moving! I heard it from Lisa!"  
>"Really?" He asked "Look Scott, just... let's try and clear our heads" She started staring out toward the hillside, and after a while she looked over, and Scott's head was glowing "Scott?"<br>"Lets just forget about this and move on"  
>"Scott, your head"<br>He looked toward the bush "Scott, simmer down!"  
>He ran toward it "ITS THE NEGA-SCOTT!"<br>"Scott, lets go!"  
>"No! I have to kill him so I can forget her and move on!"<br>"Scott! You cant just forget your mistakes or you'll keep making them!"  
>"Its better than having to live with myself!"<br>"Scott! You cant keep doing this! Or- or- or- Well, SOMETHING!"  
>Nega-Scott was on him now, and went to finish him, but he saw- Kim, he saw Kim, and then Nega-Scott kinda... fused with him. "I remember... everything..." He said, as Kim helped him up "Kim..."<br>"I know, you need to go find her"

"No... I need you..." He hugged her "I needed you... the whole time..." He was shaking "W-What?" She asked, going slightly red "Kim, your the reason I could keep going, even when I thought I couldn't..." He said "No, I wasn't!" She squeaked "Kim... Knives was an easy escape, Envy was my chance to try again, Ramona was an obsession because she skated through my dreams- You were Kim, the one who I met in high school, the one who didn't change entirely, the one who wasn't too young, the one who didn't have seven huge piles of baggage" He said "Kim... I need you"  
>She was red "Scott... I was heartbroken when you had to leave... and then I come back and your dead inside because of Envy, and then you start dating the highschooler, then you dump her for Romona... Scott, your an idiot, and I can't believe you expect me to take you back-"<br>"I don't expect you to take me-"  
>"I know, you know what I mean, Scott. You really aren't ready to be an adult... but thats part of what makes you what you are Scott, and I love you for it" She smiled a little Scott gulped, and tried to kiss her again, and she let him, and they made out, out there in the boonies.<br>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hours later- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>They eventually made their way home, and Scott smiled at her, they headed in, ate supper, and went to bed together, funnily enough, for an adult relationship, they didn't have sex, just cuddled all night. That's what Scott needed, and it was from who he needed.<p>

End A/N- Thanks for reading, this is who I think Scott should have chose, I mean, come on, it's Kim!


End file.
